Many customers may become overwhelmed by the complexities of various financial service products when making a determination of which products meet their financial needs. In addition to being overwhelmed when making this determination, many customers may also be concerned with the strength of their financial condition relative to their peers' financial condition. Although this type of anxiety may be considered common in many customers, these customers rarely have insight into their peers' financial stability, such as for example, their peers' salary and/or asset holdings.